


Punishment For The Harlot, and Pleasure For The Executioner

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [14]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, F/M, Female Reader, Humiliation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: He believes what that this punishment helps our God love him more, but his sin spills to the floor with hers.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Punishment For The Harlot, and Pleasure For The Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Walter walked down the alleyway, it was dark, he could barely see anything, he then bumped into someone. The person fell to the ground with a thud, he then heard shuffling, and a bright light of a phone lit up the alleyway. Walter shielded his eyes for a moment, squinting at the sudden light.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw a woman, her face confused at the blond man. Next to the girl laid a string of condoms. His eyebrows furrowed in anger, another whore to deal with. He, without a word, bent down and picked up the condoms. "Hey! What are you doing?! Give those back!" She quickly stood to her feet, and reached out to snatch then back. Walter pulled his arm away, and locked his hand around her wrist, with bone crushing force, the woman gasped in pain.

"A filthy perverse whore" her eyes widened, Walter slammed her back into the brick wall, causing her to drop her phone, which remained on. The light lit up the dark alleyway enough to see the girl. She wore jean shorts, the were more like underwear, a simple green t-shirt stretched across her breasts.

Walter's cock began to get hard, why was that? did he want to commit filthy sin with this woman? His hands moved to her thighs, and then up to her ass, he lifted her up, pushing her legs up to her sides, his hands squished the soft flesh of her thighs. "What are you doing!? Please, stop this" her voice cracked.

He leaned in close to her ear, "admit it" he demanded, her brows knitted together, "admit what?" She asked confused, he turned to stare in her eyes, the woman gulped, his eyes unsettling her. "Admit you're a filthy perverse whore" he again demanded, "but, I'm not!" Walter raised his hand, planted it on her cheek, the slap echoed through the alleyway.

She pause, her mouth gapped, she didn't know what to do, this was so sudden, and scary. His finger grabbed the hem of her shorts, and roughly pulled them up her thighs, sliding them off, and throwing them to the cold ground. "No panties, you really are a whore" he spat at her, tears bubbled in her eyes.

His pale hand moved to her pussy, roughly sliding a finger in, he plunged it in fast, the woman's eyes shot open. He roughly pushed in and out of her pussy, yelling at her to 'admit she was a filthy perverse whore', she couldn't admit that, it felt wrong, embarrassing, her voice caught in her throat, her pussy leaked on his hand.

He roughly pulled out of her, and dropped her to the ground, she fell so that her scalp rested against the brick building, and her ass rubbed against Walter's cock, her legs forced up near her face. Walter pushed three of his fingers in her pussy, "admit it" he demanded again, "ah! Why are stupid fingers so fat?!" She strangled out, Walter slammed his fingers in and out, adding a fourth one.

Walter smirked as he felt her pussy squeeze his fingers, "admit it, and I'll punish you like the filthy, shameful pervert you are" he leaned down. Her eyes watered, the pleasure his fingers brought her was too much. "Gah! I'm a FILTHY SHAMEFUL, PERVERSE WHORE!" She screamed out, Walter pushed his fist inside her, pumping in and out of her tight pussy.

Her mouth gapped open, as did her pussy, both of them drooled and begged to be filled even more. Walter took his hand out, the girl whined, "don't worry, you little whore, I'm gonna fill you up, till you hurt" he pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his throbbing cock to the cold night air.

Before he entered her waiting pussy, Walter bent down, and grabbed her phone off the ground, he turned on the camera. He turned on flash, and filled her pussy with his cock, and snapped a photo, it was a perfect shot of her pussy swallowing his thick cock.

"I'm gonna send this to all your friends and family, how would you like that? Them knowing you're a filthy whore" He spat at her, her eyes leaked with more hot tears, "Ah! No, don't do that!" She screamed desperately, her voice hoarse, "you, my little cock sleeve, don't have a choice in the matter" He laughed at her. "Ah! I'm sorry for not admitting it! Please don't send that! I'll let you make me your cum slut piggy!".

Walter smirked and continued to plunge into her until his cum filled up her pussy, bubbling up and squirted out of her pussy. Did he like this sinner?

Perhaps.


End file.
